Fate Has Its Own Plans
by SerenaTaylor9009
Summary: Bella left Forks abrutly after graduating High School. Her life isn't going quite as she planned. When she gets a letter from Edward, her high school sweetheart, will she still move back to Forks or is the past to much for her. All Human.
1. I Still Miss You

**A/N I hope you like the story. **

**Please Review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

The warm grass felt so comforting underneath my feet. This was my usually routine in the mornings. After I got dressed and had my morning coffee I made my way to the mailbox. Between Charlie and Renee and the Bills I always had something waiting for me.

The weather in Texas is a lot different than Washington. For one it was warm almost all year round. But if it did rain, it was the nice kind that made you want to go outside and dance in it.

I've lived here since I graduated. No one needed to get away from Forks like me so it was no big surprise when I left right after they handed me the diploma. I didn't even stay to say bye to anyone.

I opened my black mailbox and removed the few things I got. I started flipping throw them as I made my way back into my house to pack. I didn't really want to move back, but my grandfather was fixing to die and life here wasn't exactly what I thought it would be.

After about the third bill, I found a letter that didn't say who it was from. I opened the door to my house and set the other letters down on the table by the door. I started to open the letter and winced in pain. I got a paper cut. Damn it, I cant even do the most trivial things without getting hurt.

I set it down and went to get a band aid.

I made my way back to the letter, curious as to who would send a letter to me but not say who it was from. Charlie and Renee always wrote their names in the corner of the envelope.

I finished opening it without any more harm done. I opened the folded letter and suddenly felt ill.

I started to read it.

_Bella, _

_I know you probably wouldn't have even opened this if you saw who it was from. I've tried letters in the past and they always get sent back. Now please just listen to what I have to say. _

_I've missed you so bad Bella. It almost killed me for you to not be by my side. I know your mad still about what happened that night. But I really think you miss understood what was happening. I would never hurt you Bella, never. To see the pain in your eyes that night, well to be truthful I wanted to jump in front of a car. It hurt me that much to see you in pain. _

_I let you have your space because Alice said that would be best, but when you just left on graduation without even saying bye to Alice I knew I caused you more pain than any person should be able to inflict to another person. _

_Everyone told me I should just forget you. But that's impossible. I love you too much. To this day everything still plays over and over in my mind as if it were yesterday. _

_Do you remember that night that you decided we needed our own song so I said okay whatever song comes on the radio next will be our song. And of course some old country song that you absolutely loved came on. You started to sing along with George Strait, you knew every word. And then we started to dance and we danced until we couldn't anymore. That's when I knew I would love you until I die. No one else could ever mean so much to me. _

_We didn't say it then to each other, but I think I saw it in your eyes too._

_But the night you actually said it to me was the best night of my life. We had just went and seen a movie at the theatre and you were staying the night at my house with Alice. When we were driving we started talking, and once we got to the house you just blurted it out. I think you didn't mean too, because once you did you were the brightest red I've ever seen. I turned your head back towards me and looked you in the eyes and said it back to you. I was a little shocked when you grabbed my face and started kissing me. It was so unlike my Bella to be the one to start it. But it was the best surprise ever. The way you kissed me, I will never forget it. You ended up climbing in my lap and I carried you inside, not even worrying about shutting the door. I carried you all the way to my room. That was the first time we made love. It was as though our bodies were on fire. I never felt like that with anyone else. You are the only one._

_I love you so much, and never will I stop loving you. You are the love of my life Bella. _

_When Alice told me what she had heard from Charlie, I almost didn't believe her. I knew I hurt you. But I never would of thought of you doing that. Mike Newton. I didn't want to believe your were engaged to him. I would of rather you going back to Jacob. _

_I know I don't even deserve to say this to you. But I think you should know why I am writing to you. This will be my last letter. I will let you and Mike have a happy life without me. But I do insist you to stop punishing yourself. _

_What I mean is, I know you miss everyone. And just because they are my family doesn't mean they weren't also yours. After I heard Alice didn't get an invitation I almost came down their myself to tell you to stop it. Just because we couldn't work out whatever happened doesn't mean that you have to kick everyone else out of your life. _

_I didn't mean to sound so harsh but when it comes to hurting people that should be my job not yours. So please reconsider inviting them. It would mean the world to everyone, even Rosalie. She has missed you. _

_Just consider it Bella. I will leave you alone now. I understand you don't love me anymore. _

_But you will always be my Bella. _

_With the Greatest Love Anyone Can Give, _

_Your Edward._

I started crying right away. Seeing his handwriting just made me sick. I loved everything about him. Or at least I use too.

I dropped the letter right after I read it. I was shaking so bad. I had fallen to my knees somewhere in the middle.

How can he after all this time expect me to believe he send me letters. I never got them. And than the whole Mike thing. That pig can rote in hell. I cant believe I even thought I loved Mike.

No one compared to Edward. But he hurt me so bad.

I did invite the Cullen's too. But I never got to send the invitations out. I guess Charlie told Alice before I broke it off. I wonder if he thinks I will tell her what happened when I get back.

I missed all of them so much. That was the hardest part about leaving. I left my family. Both of them.

Now I know I can go back to Forks and at least have them a part of my life. Even, Rose.

I just wish Edward wasn't there. I know I will always love him, but I can't go threw that again.

And just seeing he still loves me. This is going to be interesting to say the least.

* * *

** A/N Please Review!**


	2. You Found Me

**A/N Okay so I couldn't sleep last night so I was typing this on my Blackberry. lol. **

**I hope you like it.**

**And Reviews are love. **BPV

* * *

It had been a week since I was back in Forks. Nothing much had changed. everyone sill lived here other than Jessica and Lauren. Apparently they moved to L.A. in hopes of being models. I was perfectly fine with this considering they were one of the reasons I moved.

Not much has happened since I got back. The house looks the same as always. I didn't think it was necessary to get my own place when I could stay with Charlie.

I hadn't seen any of the Cullen's yet. That I was grateful for, but subconsciously I think I was avoiding them.

Seeing just one of them seemed like a scary thought. I didn't want it to bring up bad memories.

Since I've gotten here I've seen my grandpa once. It was really hard. He looked worse than Charlie said. I could tell he wasn't going to make it much longer. He was barely a hundred pounds it looked like. And he was so pale you could pretty much see through him.

I was fixing to do laundry this morning when I noticed we had no laundry detergent. That's why I'm on my way to get some right now.

The grocery store is maybe twenty minutes away from my house. Just like everything else in Forks.

I pulled into the parking lot and killed the engine on my truck. I sort of missed this old truck when I left. I'm surprised its still running.

I made my way into the familiar store and headed for the third row. that's where it use to be and if the store is anything like the rest of Forks it should still be there.

"Oh my God. Bella!" I turned my head to see Alice standing right behind me. Before I knew it she was giving me a hug that should be impossible for someone her size to accomplish.

"Can't breathe." She let go but her huge smile didn't fade.

"I'm sorry about that, its just such a nice surprise. I heard rumors that you were back but I didn't think they were true since I haven't heard from you." She looked a little disappointed, and I felt guilty.

Alice was my best friend, or use to be at least. That all changed after I took off. I just couldn't handle talking to her anymore, it always took me on an emotional rollercoaster because of her brother.

"Oh Alice, I'm sorry I didn't call. But I'm so glad we ran in to each other. Its so nice to see you again." And I really meant it too. I've missed her. I even sort of missed the shopping strips and Bella Barbie, but I would never admit that out loud.

"It's okay Bella. I know just the way you can make it up to me! You can come have dinner at our house tonight. Carlisle and Esme are going out of town for a convention. And well Ed… he never comes out of his room anymore lately. It will be perfect." I didn't miss her stuttering Edwards name, it made me feel awful. I also felt guilty because I think I know the reason he is in his room. And not only that but I knew there was no point in trying to argue with Alice, so I was stuck going to a house that is part of many of my nightmares.

"Um okay Alice. I guess I could come to your house for dinner, what time do I need to be there and do I need to bring anything?" I smiled weakly back at her. If she noticed my hesitation she just ignored it. The way she looked at me made my heart sink, there was no way I could accidentally forget now. She was too happy.

"Oh Bella this is gonna be wonderful. And of course you don't need to bring anything silly. I'll see you at my house at eight pm sharp." With that she gave me a hug and disappeared.

APV

This last month has been a little odd. It seemed like Edward was finally getting through this thing about Bella, and then all of a sudden he went back to almost like when she left. And now he just stays in his room all the time.

It probably has to do with him over hearing me on the phone with Charlie. I just hope he gets over it soon. Its been horrible to see him in such pain for so long. Ever since Bella left right after graduation he was pretty much the walking dead up until a year ago. If you looked into his eyes you just saw empty space. I think he finally got feed up with being such a recluse. I didn't really care the reason for it, it was nice to see him getting back to some what normal.

But the weirdest thing of all has nothing to do with him, well sort of.

Last week I was going to a mall in Port Angeles and on my way out of town. I saw the same old truck from my past sitting in front of the gas station.

It was the oddest thing, because I know Charlie doesn't drive it and I know he wouldn't just get rid of it. So it could mean one thing. Bella is back.

But that made no sense to me, I mean she was going to be marrying Mike soon. She wouldn't come back here. And especially without calling me when she got back.

I just pushed it into the back of my mind to forget it.

That worked until today when I was passing the grocery store on my way home from shopping and I saw the truck again.

This time I was going to figure out who is using my best friends truck.

I walked in to the store and I saw Tyler Crowley staring down an aisle. I made my way to it to see what he was staring at. And there in the middle of the aisle was none other than Bella Swan.

* * *

**A/N Okay so I should have the next chapter up by atleast tomorrow. **

**Gonna try to get some other stories some love, and I need to post a new story.**

**And Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**


	3. Show Some Love

**A/N Okay so I hate to do this, but it's the only way I know if someone is reading or not.**

**I'm not gonna post more chapters until I have at least 2 reviews.**

**I'm not asking for a lot.**

**And than after I get those 2 I will post the new chapter.**

**Oh, and every chapter needs atleast one Review from now on or I won't post a new one. **

**That way I know if someone is still reading. **

**P.S. I am not doing this for recognition. **

**I'm doing this because its frustrating to see how many people read your story but you get no reviews.**

**I makes me feel as though it sucked so no one is going to continue reading if I post a new chapter. **


	4. Memories

**A/N Okay so here is the next chapter.**

**Just like I promised.**

**And thank you for Reviewing.**

**And remember I will only post the next one after I get atleast one review!**

* * *

APV

I left Bella right after she agreed and ran straight to my car. I didn't need anything from the store, I was just there to see if it was really Bella.

And of course it was, which is crazy. I mean she was suppose to get married, why would she come back? I'll have to ask her when she comes tonight. She didn't look to happy about that, but she will be fine. Edward is definitely not gonna come down, especially since I'm gonna get Emmett and Jasper to make sure he stays in there.

I raced home, I could always count on my Porsche to get me home in five minutes no matter where I went in Forks.

I took the key out of the ignition and practically flew through the door.

Emmett and Jasper were playing a video game and Rosalie was sitting next to Emmett. But when I flew through the door everyone stopped to stare at me. I just motioned for them to follow me into the kitchen so Edward couldn't hear what I was fixing to say. They were a little hesitant at first but after I pretty much picked Rosalie off the ground dragging her they followed willingly. They all stopped and looked at me a little pissed but they were curious too. I mean its not every day I act so weird.

"Okay guys, I have big news. No huge news. Bella is back!" I whispered as loud as I could. They all looked at me like I was crazy.

"What are you talking about Alice? Bella is in Texas, and fixing to marry that Mike guy." Emmett said with a hit of hope that I was telling the truth. They have so little faith in me for someone who is always right.

"I saw her truck at the grocery store, and knowing Charlie doesn't use it I went to see if she was really back. I've been hearing things around town. And when I saw Tyler staring at someone I went to look and it was none other than our Bella. I was so excited I went straight up and hugged her. She looked a little startled but she got over it. She is coming over tonight for dinner too! Isn't that great?" I rushed out my information and they all looked at me like I was crazy, but not like before but more like stupid crazy.

"Alice, why would you invite her over knowing Edward is like that again. Or just knowing that Edward would be here period?" Jasper asked. I knew this would come up.

I let out a sigh, and looked at them like they weren't thinking correctly, meaning they weren't thinking like me.

"Edward hasn't been coming out of his room anyways so what's it gonna hurt if she comes for a couple of hours? He wont even notice. And for some reason he decides to come down we will hide Bella and Emmett will send Edward back up. Its that easy and we are going to do it. I have missed Bella, and I'm not gonna let what happened interrupt our friendship again. Understand?" They all looked at me with annoyance. Good, that means they agree. They always hate when I get my way. And I always get my way.

BPV

I pulled up to the most gorgeous house in the whole town. I use to imagine what it would be like to live here with Edward. But now it just looks like a house to me, with plenty of memories.

I got out my truck and as soon as I stepped a foot on the ground the door swung open and Emmett and Alice came running out. Alice was quicker and she engulfed me in another one of her hugs. Emmett stood by patiently but I knew he was dying to give me a huge too. I always loved Emmett's hugs. They were like a giant teddy bear hugging you. I really did miss them. It was finally Emmett's turn. And he didn't disappoint. He grabbed me picking me up off the ground. I just laughed as he swung me around.

"I missed you too Emmett." I chuckled out. He put me down and gave me one of his big goofy grins. God, this is gonna be a long night.

We walked inside and everyone else gave me a hug. Which was sort of a surprise because normally Rose and Jasper didn't hug me. Maybe Edward's letters were right. Why did I have to think of that, I mean I could feel him being near me the moment I walked in the house, but I sure as hell didn't need to let him get into my thoughts.

Alice was very excited, as usual, as she lead us into the dining room. The food was already set up. And it smelled wonderful. It was spaghetti and meat balls, garlic bread, salad, and chocolate cake. Alice had already set portions on everyone's plates too. I looked down at the plates and knew right away which one was Emmett's. He had one plate just for his spaghetti and another plate for his bread and salad. I inwardly laughed. I guess most things don't ever change.

My mind roamed to Edward.

Damn it. Mind stop that.

"So Bella, why did you move back?" Emmett asked. Which was followed back Rosalie smacking him on the back of his head. I let out a giggle. I really did miss these guys.

"It's okay Rose. My grandpa is really sick so I wanted to be able to see him before he um, passed away. Plus Texas wasn't exactly what I thought it would be like." I got head nods and sympathetic looks from everyone.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry to hear about your grandpa." Alice said.

"Thank you. So what have you guys been up too?" I asked looking at each face.

Jasper was the first to speak. He told me how he got a bachelors from Washington State for Physiology. I told him how awesome that was. He just smiled. Rose and Emmett are apparently engaged and fixing to move into an apartment together next week. I congratulated them. But I really just wanted to start crying, why am I always the one to not have my happy ending? Alice broke my thoughts by telling me about how she has a degree in fashion now from some school in Washington. I told her the same as Jasper. And the small talk continued until it was getting pretty late. But of course Alice wouldn't let me leave, instead she insisted that I stay and watch a movie with everyone. At first I didn't think it was a good idea. We had done that a lot in the past, and I didn't really want to be left alone with my thoughts. But then when I saw that it was snowing I thought it might be a good idea to let it pass before I headed out.

We all made our way into the entertainment room and found our seats. I was left alone on the couch, while everyone else sat on the oversized chairs with their boyfriend and girlfriend. I felt so lonely at that moment. I really hope that we are gonna watch a sad movie so I can cry without looking like an idiot.

But instead fate had other plans for us.

Just as Jasper pressed play all of the electricity went out.

I am really scared of the dark, so the next thing I did was just a natural reaction from me.

I let out a very, very loud high pitched scream.

And then I remembered who was sitting just about me in his room, Edward.

The one person I didn't want to see right now.

* * *

**A/N**

**Reviews are Love!**

**I would love it if you would check out my other stories too!**


	5. Virus

**A/N Okay everyone, sorry for not updating like I promised. I know I did do some of the chapters for some of my stories though.**

**My computer has gotten a virus.**

**So I don't know when I will be able to update again.**

**But don't forget about the stories because I am scribbling away in notebooks writing the new chapters for all of my stories. **

**I hope this doesn't make any one upset, but I can't even get on my computer. **

**I had chapters completed and then my computer crashed. **

**I was pretty upset. **

**This is the thid computer in two years that I have lost everything randomly.**

**Please just remember my stories so when I do get them up I still have my wonderful readers to read them. **

**Thanks and Sorry**


End file.
